


Warrior's Wolf

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: AU, Language, Lemon, M/M, One-sided Tristan/Joey, Pre-Slash, Slash, Werewolf Joey, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valon manages to convince Joey to attend a party at the Kaiba Mansion. Getting a bit drunk, the two find passion and comfort in each other. Could there be more than friendly feelings between them? Would they want to be something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing tricks on Valon

**Author's Note:**

> A jeershipping with a werewolf Joey theme to it. Only person that knows the secret is Valon and a few others that Joey trust.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. There is no money made off this fic.

A pair of amber-gold eyes shine in the shadows as dark blond fur ruffles in the breeze, the creature could hear the sounds around him. In the distance, someone is calling his name. Tilting his head he slowly goes forward using his nose to see if they are friends or enemies. His tail wags smelling the strangers. Pack, a voice whispers in his mind.

He bounds forward staring in the familiar blue eyes of the brunette Australian who happens to be a bit older than himself. Besides the brunette, the blond woman with amethyst eyes gently rub his ears causing a soft sighs of contentment to come out from him. The other blond of the foursome smirks at the wolf while the red-head besides him holds some clothes in his arms rolling his eyes to the white.

“You can change back, Joey. Everything is in the clear and no one is around but myself, Mai, Raphael, and Alistair,” the brunette remarks.

The wolf yips in reply transforming to his human form. A messy liquid gold hair and brown eye man grins sheepishly wearing torn jean shorts gratefully takes the clothes.

He sighs softly, “I don’t know how to thank you guys even after learning my secret.”

They smile at the blond who goes off behind some trees and bushes to change. She notice the wistful gaze Valon is giving the blond werewolf getting the idea of somehow setting the two up form in her mind. She could feel Alistair’s hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze obviously figuring out what she is thinking.

He whispers softly, “I know the feeling Mai. They do look good together even though Val can be an idiot. Besides Raphael receive a call from Mokuba about a costume party at the Kaiba Mansion.”

“That’s a surprise,” Mai comment smirking. “How did the kid manage to convince Kaiba to do have one?”

“Who knows,” the red-head remarks returning the smirk of his own while Raphael ignores them and keeps a look out..

Valon gaze at his friends with skeptical look in their direction wondering what they up to and talking about. He scowls at them and hisses, “What are the two of you yapping about?”

Raphael roll his eyes to the white while the two snicker to themselves as he answers simply, “Mokuba though a Masquerade party at Kaiba Mansion and inviting us to go.”

Humming, Valon turns in the direction Joey gone to lose in thought. He enjoy the time spent with the blond even though they have some arguments and some wrestling matches. The warm brown eyes with tan skin feels soft as silk under his hands. He learn this through their rough housing. As of late he has the desire to kiss the velvet lips which shocks the brunet since he usually prefer girls but there is just something about the blond werewolf. 

He finds it adorable when Joey gets embarrass about certain things that cause his wolf ears and tail to come out. Mai already inform him he’s rather protective when it comes to Joey having those appendages out in public after some girls try to chase the blond to pet him. He shakes his head trying to tell himself Joey is a friend. His close and good friend even though a bigger part of him wants to take the blond out on a date at least once. Would that even work at a party? 

He might not go at all since he might find something better to do that day. He sighs pushing his hands in his pockets figuring Raphael and Mai going together most likely keep an eye on Joey so he doesn’t wolf out or whatever.

Joey comes out wearing a blood red hoodie with black tight fitting jeans that hugs his hips. A shy like smile touches his lips as the group look at him. He’s not one for that much attention really. He flushes as they look him over. Mai snickers holding back Valon as Raphael goes to the smaller blond. Joey takes a couple steps back wondering what the older blond is going to do.

His eyes widen when Raphael briefly graze his lips over his cheek murmuring, “You look great Kiddo.”

Valon could only see red at what Raphael did. Joey flushes a little giving a smaller smile to the older blond he sees more as an older brother figure each day. 

Mai hisses in Valon’s ear, “Val, Raphael considers Joey as a younger brother. Besides he’s being nice and having a little fun. Who knows I may want to play with the cute puppy over there.”

“Mai, what do you mean by that?” Valon croaks being release from the woman’s grip before he stares shell shock at the sight when Mai kisses Joey’s other cheek causing his wolf ears to come out.

She smiles gently touching them as the younger blond sighs in contentment. Valon shifts a little at the soft sounds the other is making. Part of him wants to kill his friends for touching what he’s considering is his. His blue eyes widen realizing he really like Joey more than a friend. He nearly growls when Alistair goes over kissing the blond on the lips running a hand down his chest and stomach. 

He must have given a strange smell since Joey looks at him. For a brief moment, the blond’s eyes barely darken smelling lust, jealousy and another scent he’s not quite sure to make out. It seems to come from Valon. Why is that? He moves from the other three moving closer to Valon. The wolf inside him perks up wanting to play a prank.

Valon notice Joey is moving towards him and the others amuse expression makes him wonder what is up. He looks at the blond finding a smirk that seems almost animalistic like and hint of canine coming out the corner of the Joey’s mouth. Inside the brown eyes, Valon could see the wolf is coming back out.

The dark chuckle passing the blond’s lips send chills down his spine. Unknown to the Australian, Joey already have an invite to go to the party Mokuba is throwing but has no one in mind since who would accept he can turn into a wolf? He been originally thinking of not going and head to the woods nearby in his wolf form instead.

In the best dark tone he could muster, Joey growls huskily, “Are you afraid of the woods in the dark?”

“Umm…”

Valon blinks in confusion as brown eyes turn to amber gold briefly before being pounce on. He shakes his head hearing the laughter from the blond now on top of him as he lays sprawl on the grass.

“Damn it Joey!” He shouts glaring daggers at the werewolf sitting on top of him wearing a smug smile. “I hate it when you do that!”

“Sorry Valon it been too tempting to do,” Joey shrugs letting his eyes turn back to normal.

Valon’s heart speed up and his eyes remain on the blond’s lips. He sighs rolling his eyes to the white waiting for the werewolf to get off of him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” He grouches

“How can I make it up to you than, Valon?” Joey ask ignoring their friends who watch for a moment hoping Valon will finally have the balls to ask Joey out.

Valon spits out the first thing that came to mind, “Come to the party with me.”


	2. Night of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey answers Valon's question about the Party the Kaiba's are throwing. Some memories Joey remembers besides Valon having one of a conversation with Mai.

Joey blinks a few times wondering if Valon is pulling his leg or something. Heat seeps in his cheeks as he gaze into the blue eyes. The slightly older man could be a pain in the ass with his jokes but this time the blond isn’t sure if he’s being serious or not. He stares at the ground thinking it over. It could be fun.

Hesitation goes through him at the thought of seeing his old friends again. He’s not ready to see them yet. How long has it been since he last saw them? Other than the fact it be nice to see Mokuba and his brothers again. He stiffens feeling Raphael scoop him up in his arms. He yelps out turning read. He scowls hearing the others snicker and Valon’s warm laugh that warms his heart.

He gets shaken out of his thoughts when Raphael ask him softly, “What’s wrong, Cub. Are you nervous about seeing the others?”

Mai and Alistair share a look figuring what is making the blond delay his answer. They note Valon’s look of brief uncertainty but he pushes it to aside. He will wait till Joey could think it through.

The blond stares at Valon answering at last, ‘Yeah I’ll go with you.”

“I’ll help you when you see Yugi and the others,” Valon promise earning a wide smile from the blond.

Valon settles for snickering now that Raphael and Alistair goes back to tease the blond’s ears making him growl with playful annoyance. He could see Joey relax as a mock fight starts between them three. It’s probably time for the blond to face his past with his old friends.

The group laugh a bit just enjoying each other’s presence. If things get to tense at the party, Valon could lead Joey way from the area to outside in the section the Kaiba brothers set up for him to go into his wolf form to relax a little.

“When is the party again?” Valon heard Alistair ask.

“Tomorrow at 6 or 7,” Valon answer getting Joey to stiffen up.

Paling, Joey really thought it would be in a couple of weeks not tomorrow. His heart races thinking of seeing the others after five years since graduating from Domino High. He could still remember that day he left and the stupid fight that left him angry with the world. At that time he didn’t know it would lead him to have a family consisting of two older brother figures and an older sister besides a great friend.

_/Flashback/_

_-Five years earlier-_

_Joey sighs softly listening to the teacher explain how everything will go and how the students will be position during the graduation ceremony. He shifts in his seat uncomfortable while he wonders if Mai and Valon are able to make it. He manage to contact Alistair and Raphael and they both said they would try but not for sure if they can. At the corner of his eye he look at Yugi and the others hoping to make eye contact but they seem to look away._

_Things seem to be tense between them and Joey after the Doom Situation. He notice it for a while but he hope it just his mind playing tricks on him. It doesn’t seem likely. He manage to rekindle a friendship with Mai that seem rather like siblings much to her delight. He also gotten to know Raphael, Alistair and Valon a bit more better and found they are good guys once you get to know them. For a moment the thought of Valon cause his heart to race. He might have a small crush on the Australian but it’s just a crush and most likely will go away._

_He pinches himself getting himself to listen to the man speaking about how things will go for graduation. A brief smile thinking of how his father is pissed and manage to defend himself after a beating about he’s not going to be anything much less graduate from high school._

_He didn’t notice the concern looks from the Yamis, Malik, Ryou and even Kaiba who keeps it hidden. He close his eyes for a few moments wondering he should reveal to his friends his secret about himself that even Serenity doesn’t know, he can transform into a wolf ever since he could remember. Then again they are shunning him for giving Valon, Alistair, and Raphael a chance though for Mai it’s a mix thing. He catches the part about receiving the diploma and don’t do something foolish and embarrassing which cause most in the room to crack up laughing._

_“Alright thank you for a good job and you may go,” the teacher announces while the students cheer and chat among themselves._

_Looking one more time at the gang, Joe gets up and leaves ignoring the soft call of his name coming from Yugi. His brown eyes remain on the ground lost in thought which each step he takes away from the others. It seems rather clear to him now that the barrier between him and the others is there and won’t be disappearing for some time soon. Besides Yugi would be stuck in the middle and the blond couldn’t bring himself to do that to his friend by making him choose. He stiffens feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to find the hand belongs to no other than Seto Kaiba while Yugi and the others are a few feet away._

_Sapphire eyes stares into brown ones, concern endanger at the noticeable distance between the mutt and his friends irk Kaiba. He could see the mutt and himself are a lot alike._

_He lets a sigh out muttering only loud enough for Joey to hear, “I’m going to try a way to help you Mutt. If there is anything you need let me know.”_

_Joey stares with shock and nods numbly not quite able to believe his ears. Kaiba is willing to offer his help. That’s something he wouldn’t expect from the taller teen more rather from his younger brother Mokuba first than him. Hell even Yugi but that’s a different story. A sound of a horn honking brings him out of his musing. His lips twitch into a wide smile seeing Mai in her purple car and Valon waving from the middle seat in the back._

_“Ready to go, Hun,” She ask._

_Joey glance one more time at Yugi and the others hoping they are able to talk later and he’s most likely going to be busy right now. He watch Tristan move closer to him. He frowns at the other seeing the spiky hair teen’s hazel eyes darken with anger._

_Speaking in a lethal tone causes Joey’s rise in anger, Tristan growls, “If you leave with those two friends of yours, Wheeler, than you aren’t a friend of mine.”_

_Tea frowns rather uncomfortable but it’s not her place though it’s shocking how Tristan speak to Joey with that tone. Yugi, on the other hand, finds the ground rather interesting. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him. The others varies from glaring or looking away._

_Joey makes his choice. He moves closer to Mai’s car letting an animalistic growl pass his throat as he hiss, “I see where this is going. I thought it been me but if that’s how you guys feel than I’ll leave. I hope I don’t see you brats again.”_

_/Flashback ends/_

* * *

 

Joey scowls darkly at the full moon in the sky that soothe his inner wolf. He feels ridiculous in his costume. His ears are pointed and eyes slanted thanks to the effect of the wolf within. He had to be an elf instead of a wolf thanks to his pack’s help.

He doesn’t know what Valon is going as since the Aussie wouldn’t tell him. He smiles a bit watching Alistair hop from one foot to the other rather eagerly to see Seto after so long. Besides him Mai smirks wrapping her clack around her tightly. She could see how much Joey change from the first time they meet at Duelist Kingdom to the wonderful man before her that she’s proud to call her brother. She feel Raphael come behind her and wraps his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck muttering he loves her witch costume and the mask she choice to go with it.

Mai notice Valon coming down the stairs in the shared house the five of them share wearing a knight outfit. She smirks watching a lovesick smile appear on his face as he watch the irritated Elf grumble under his breath. He stops noticing Valon and blushes a little which Mai makes note of. They all comment on the other’s choice before they head to the limo Seto sent to pick them up for the party. Not once Valon’s eyes stray far from Joey. Mai rolls her eyes thinking back on the conversation between Valon and her about Joey when he barely bring himself to admit he may like the blond more than a friend.

_/Flashback/_

_-Couple years earlier-_

_“Mai, what are your feelings for Joey,” Valon ask staring at the surround hills of the house the group bought feeling his cheeks flush._

_Mai glance at him for a moment than said truthfully, “I see him as a younger brother I never had and he for me an older sister. Why?”_

_She has a feeling she knows where this is going. He must like the younger blond though just starting to realize it now. She heaves a sigh waiting for him to talk but he still seems to be lost in thought._

_She said softly, “Just take care of him, Valon if you dare harm hi than I have no problems or afraid to hurt you. That’s all I’m asking after what he gone through.”_

_/Flashback ends/_

Valon catches Mai’s eyes giving her a tiny smile. He finally bringing himself to tell Joey his feelings tonight at the party. It would be easier for Joey to hear it from him first before he catches the whisper rumors. He found out that Yugi and his friends are going to be there but hasn’t told the blond yet. He doesn’t want Joey to be stress out.

He still remembers feeling proud of Joey at his graduation when he receive his diploma and gives the sweetest smile that night. Tristan been giving dirty looks until he finally snaps and punch Joey while yelling things. The crows bewilder as many students join the fight not caring the audience having their families watching. Joey came out with some bruises and cuts while Tristan receive more damage. In the end, Joey said that he is changing that if they don’t like it tough. Tristan claim that Joey doesn’t belong in the group.

Valon didn’t expect to reach Kaiba Mansion so fast since he been lost in thought. He shakes his head thinking when someone taps on his shoulder getting his attention to the present. He stares into brown eyes that belongs to Joey. He coughs feeling embarrass getting out of the limo so he could join the others outside. For a moment he could have sworn he sees fear and hesitation in Joey’s eyes. He automatically wraps his arms around Joey in a comforting manner.

Joey shivers feeling Valon’s hot on the back of his neck, “Don’t worry I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you.”

Joey nods feeling his cheeks heating up while they all walk inside the mansion. Inside leaning against the door is none other than Seto Kaiba wearing a high priest costume with a smirk. Besides him Mokuba waves happily to them. The Kaiba brothers move closer to the group. Seto did admit his feelings years ago to the Puppy and gone on couple of dates though both found it better being friends. His smirk rising higher seeing how close Valon is standing to Joey, Seto tilts the blond’s head up barely brushing their lips together getting Valon to growl.

Joey chuckles once Seto moves away. He could have sworn he heard Valon growl at the tall brunette but it could be his imagination. He turns his attention to Mokuba hugging the younger boy seeing he’s dress as a vampire.

“You guys made it on time. The party is in full swing right now. Come on and go have fun.” Mokuba said bouncing on his feet.

Joey chuckles listening to Mokuba as he chats about his time at school and that Noa has his own body along the things they do. He notices the sighs of a blush forming on the younger Kaiba’s cheeks. ‘So he has a crush on Noa. Well they do seem the same age and do look adorable from what Seto been telling me,’ Joey muse just as a green hair teen comes out behind a plant pouncing on the chatterbox raven teen.

Seto lets a warm laugh at his younger brother’s antics obviously use to them before giving Alistair a meaningful glance. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful and mysterious Alistair looks. He could feel Joey push him towards the red-head as Alistair blushes. Seto smirks finding the blush making Alistair rather divine.

He barley heard Joey’s remark, “Don’t they look cute together?”

The others agree with the comment wondering when it’s going to be officially announced they are together. Valon could feel envy go through him wondering if he could actually be open to his feelings. He looks away from the kissing couple. He’s happy for Alistair but it makes it clear that Joey has no idea of his feelings. He breaks out of his thoughts hearing the gasp coming from the blond’s lips.

“Why are they here?”

Joey could only stare seeing Yugi and the others standing at the door. Their own eyes widen with surprise and shock unsure how to react. Joey stands straighter keeping his face blank now. His jaw clenches feeling the old anger towards them. His heart is racing as memories flies in his mind. He takes a few steps back and the urge to flee spikes up. He could feel Valon touch his arm keeping him steady.

He repeats monotone keeping a wary eye on the group, “Why are they here?”


	3. Wolf’s love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey sees Yugi and the gang how will he take them being at the party and actually talk a little. Other than Joey and Valon finally get the clue of their feelings for each other at last.

Valon could feel the faint trembles going through Joey. His eyes harden looking at the group in front of him. He sighs through his nose before gently nuzzling the liquid gold locks to help comfort the frighten werewolf. He could smell the forest mix with car oil and whatever cologne besides the natural scent that seems to be Joey in general.

Tea stares at the taller man besides the blond. She notice he seems to really care for Joey. She admit to herself that she been angry with Tristan for a while for punching Joey. She could see they would have to grow up and understand the blond it been time for him. The group hasn’t been the same without the blond’s warm and prankster personality. At the corner of her eye, she spies Yugi staring silently in shock unsure what to do with himself at the moment.

Tristan could feel his blood boiling in his veins. His hazel color eyes narrows as the Australian whispers something reassuring into the blond’s ears making him smile a little before his attention is turn to the group though ignoring Tristan as if he’s invisible. Anger and jealousy grows stronger as the Aussie brunette still has a hand on Joey’s arm as if to keep him grounded. A part of his heart aches with regret. He couldn’t help to fall for the blond during their high school years but kept his silence figuring it be best to leave things be. He scowls unsure if he could let himself give Joey a chance again.

Yugi takes a deep breath before taking a hesitant step towards his old friend rather lost and unsure what to do. He gulps fearfully and closes his eyes only to have a pair of arms wrap around him in a hug. He takes in the familiar scent that his best friend. Tears form at the corner of his purple eyes as he listens to Joey’s heart beat to comfort him. He misses his best friend and only heard little snips and pieces from Mai and Raphael when they come by Domino.

“I’m right here, Yuge,” Joey assures his shorter friend while carefully ruffle his hair not minding the fact Yugi is crying in relief.

“I’ve miss you,” Yugi whimpers, pulling away to stare in the brown eyes with a watery smile before gazing at the others. “I’m glad you are here, Joey. It has been too long.”

Mokuba clears his throat gathering the group’s attention, “The party has already started. I better go find Noah before he does something stupid.”

 

* * *

Everyone smiles a bit as the music beats throughout the room. Joey moves towards the punch table planning on getting something to drink. His thoughts turn to the gang rather surprise to see them and glad to know they been well even Tristan though he didn’t speak much. He never notices the hazel eyes watching him from the corner or when Valon moves over to Tristan.

Valon could see the anger in the younger man and rather curious as to why after so long. His blue eyes darken in jealousy as he taps the spiky man’s shoulder not that gently. He feels satisfaction curl in his stomach at the fear look in those hazel eyes.

He leans closer to the man whispering harshly, “I don’t want you to fucking hurt him again. You were the asshole than and still one now. I’m only warning you this one time to stay away from my wolf. You won’t like me angry. I‘ll kick your good for nothing ass if you make him hurt with your damn attitude towards him.

Tristan nods dumbly rather shaken by the Australian’s words and attitude towards him. He been planning to apologize to Joey but it been his pride holding him back. He understands Joey will never be his but still hope to tell the blond his feelings for him. He could feel those eyes burning holes in the back of his head leaving him rather uncomfortable and tries to ignore the urge to shiver. He close his eyes a brief moment and takes deep breath so he can have the very needed conversation between them.

“Joey, can I talk to you?” He ask once reaching the blond finding the floor rather interesting.

Joey sighs not ready to talk to the man but he knows there has to be a reason why he reacted the way he did those years ago. He nods letting the brunette to walk to a corner to have a private conversation and not be overheard.

“What did you need to talk about to me,” Joey questions staring straight into the hazel eyes.

Shuffling his feet, Tristan clears his throat finding himself getting nervous and not sure how to speak staring at the brown eyes. He leans forward pressing his lips against Joey. Joey’s eyes widen in shock than understanding. He pushes Tristan away from him and takes a step back not seeing the hurt look in his eyes or the fact Valon who been watching their interaction growls jealously and face darkens. Slightly pinking, Joey muse that Valon is a hell of a better kisser.

Joey sighs, “Tristan I don’t feel that way about you. I’m sorry.

“You love him yet you don’t say a word to him,” Tristan states heartbrokenly.

Joey stares wide eye in surprise thinking of his feelings for Valon and finds its true that he does love him. Why didn’t it click earlier?

Tristan continues breaking through the haze Joey starts going in, “You should tell Valon your feelings. I just…wanted you to know my feelings and now I can let it go. Thanks for helping me.”

Tristan walks off leaving the blond to his thoughts. His heart does skip a beat when he sees Valon’s smile. The fact he feels safe and warm around him. He goes back to the table to get the punch not realizing someone already spiked it.

* * *

 

He walks out to the balcony after grabbing the punch hoping the cool air will help clear his mind. He lets a small smile tug the corner of his lips feeling the cool breeze that feels really refreshing instead of cool air inside that starts to fill suffocating. He sigh feeling his inner wolf become restless as the evening gone by. He could tell know that his wolf already set on Valon as the perfect mate but what is the other’s feelings though? He wouldn’t want to force the matter on Valon.

Valon grabs a couple more glasses of punch following Joey outside. He watch as the blond kills off his drink. He looks really beautiful staring at the full moon as his brown eyes hold a glaze dreamy look to them. Valon knows anyone would be lucky to have Joey. He’s not sure if he could take it if joey falls for someone else. He feels selfish for wanting to keep his little wolf-ding that he would sometime call the blond for himself.

Moving closer to the blond, Valon ask. “Is everything alright?”

Joey looks over his shoulder stares into blue eyes. His heart skips a few beats as the words dies at the tip of his tongue. His stomach churns and summersaults at the smile Valon is giving him. His breath swept away at the look of desire in those blue orbs. Nothing could come out of his mouth as Valon wrap his arms around him after placing the drinks down.

“I’m fine Val,” Joey whispers. “Just a lot of things on my mind. What if I can’t find anyone that would love me especially what I am? I’m not worth it?”  
  
Eyes narrowing into slits at the comments, Valon twirls Joey around to face him face to face. He didn’t mean for his voice to become rougher as he push the blond to one side of the balcony out of sight of the partygoers. He pins the smaller man as desire to prove that Joey is worth something to him more than words could describe.

“You damn asshole; you are worth more than anyone in there. They would be lucky to have you in their lives. Hell I’m lucky to have you since…I really care about you. I mean there is someone out there that loves you but can’t say directly.”

Joey could stare at the normally strong man blush a dark red. He tilts his head cutely thinking over the words Valon is saying. Could Valon really like or even love someone like him? He could see the raw desire and love in the blue eyes that tells him its possible. He starts to feel dizzy from the glasses of punch he drink earlier. He tilts his head to the other side not realizing how much it makes him more innocent and desirable to the Australian

“Val what are you-” He starts but didn’t finish when a pair of lips kiss him.

His eyes widen in shock before they flutter close enjoying the feelings going through him. Warmth spreads as small fires burns where the older man’s skin touches his own. The need to feel Valon’s skin against his own overpowers the blond. Valon pulls away to find the familiar brown eyes he gotten use to see every day for the past five years stare back at him. His breathing ragged at the sight and becomes fuzzy for a strange reason. A haze appears in his mind letting no coherent thought through has he kisses the blond once more. He nips at the bottom lip tenderly earning a soft moan in response.

Joey whines at the slight touch of the firm against the seam of his mouth. Valon’s tongue coaxes his mouth to open and his own to come out in a dance of dominance creating more moans and mewls mix with whimpers from the blond werewolf’s throat. The older man moves closer wrapping an arm around the blond as his fingers play with the blond hair at the back of his neck almost shyly. Valon never felt more alive or in need to have someone as desperately he does for Joey.

He tries to take a step back when Joey takes hold of his cape to keep him in place. He doesn’t want them to get to far in with the desire and sexual tension surrounding them charging the air. The chemistry between them will make them forget someone could come out and catch them. His soul rage and calm wanting to protect the blond. His eyes darkens more as he glances down at the blond lovingly who grinds his hips against his making him groan. Damn this man is driving him nuts.

“If this is going to continue we have to go somewhere else a bit more private,” He growls huskily making Joey almost sag into him with a throaty whine which Valon file away to ask later on what just happen to the blond.

Leaning against Valon, Joey nods in agreement not expecting the brunette’s following words, “I love you my little Dingo.”

He looks up rather skeptically for a few moments only to see the truth of the words in Valon’s eyes. He is love by this man. He could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he murmurs, “Love you to.”

Valon grins happily ready to brush his lips against Joey’s when someone calls from inside, “Hey Joey Valon come on back to enjoy the party!”

The two sigh as one. Joey gives a pout not wanting to go back just yet. He gives a tiny smile finally moving away from Valon to see how much of the goodtime that the others have. He glances behind him at Valon to find him chatting with Yugi and the others. The blond wants to be comfortable with his old friends but right now it’s just too soon. He pays half attention as Yugi explain he gotten with Atemu, Ryou and Malik gotten with their own yamis while admitting they seen Serenity and she’s every happy which Joey confirms. He admit that he miss them as well while he was gone.

 

 

He takes another drink from the table downing it quickly. He figure it’s about time that the Hikaris and their Yamis gotten together. He starts feeling a bit light headed which he recognize the signs of a buzz. He feels a hand over his shoulder glancing over to find Valon glancing down at him. He gives a half smile that seems to appease the brunette.

 

Valon raise a cool brow seeing the obvious signs himself. He tells the others, “Let me take Joey back to the hotel since he is probably going to be to smash to drive.”  
  
Yugi gives a pout answering for the group, “Alright. See you later Joey. I hope you will come by the shop later on. I’m glad you’re back in town. I’m also sorry for what happen five years ago.”

 

Joey sways on his feet giving Yugi a smile. He holds back the urge to bark at Valon about being smash even though it’s partially true. His knees weaken seeing the raw look of desire in the blue eyes.

 

Being pulled away from the party out to the area where they could have a little bit of privacy. He growls huskily getting the blond to tremble, “I was starting to get a bit jealous and wishing to finish what was started outside earlier before we had gotten interrupted.

 

Stepping out of the shadows with a sly smirk upon his mouth, Seto drawls making the tow jump in surprise, “You two can head to one of the rooms upstairs since most of them are sound proof since some guests are staying for the night.”  
  
Valon smirk dragging Joey off shouting over his shoulder, “Thanks for the tip, Mate!”

 

Joey shock could only glare at Seto while Valon drags him near the stairs and then scoops him up in his arms. He squeaks mortified being carried up the stairs bridle style. He squirms trying to get down only hearing Valon’s laughter rumble in his ears. The feeling of truly being safe goes through him and didn’t notice when they came to in the room. He nearly yelp feeling himself drop on a very soft bed and sighs in contentment. He looks up staring at Valon who gaze down at him.

 

Valon groans seeing the blond’s lips part wondering what he’s going to do. He crawls on the bed not wanting to bother with the foreplay right now but rather go for it. For Joey’s willing to bring him over the edge as many times to his heart’s desire. He tugs the green tunic off the blond while Joey pull out his arms from the sleeves blushing a little. Valon grinds their hips together causing a friction between the two making them moan out. He lightly touches the slightly built chest loving the look of pleasure appearing in the brown eyes.

  
Fingers lightly dance across the silken skin feeling the muscles beneath twitch under his fingertips. Valon leans down taking the soft, velvet lips with ease taking in the moans and gasp from the blond. His tongue darts out licking the corner of the lips coaxing Joey’s lips to open and let him in. Valon growls deep in his throat causing Joey to arch up and whine in need. Pride at each sound he coaxes out of the werewolf along with the tremble and shivers which Valon takes note of. The kisses get heavier and stronger.

 

Valon lightly pulls away feeling the need for air. The two breathe hard staring at each other. His eyes take in the bruise lips with a smug smile tugging on his lips. He kisses the slightly slim jaw line. He nips at the flesh at the collar bone making Joey shiver and moan loudly. Valon wants to leave his mark on the blond to announce no one can harm his little dingo. He looks up at Joey. Blue meets brown eyes. Joey nods tilting his head to one side while Valon grins and kisses the spot he plans to leave a hickey.

 

The scent of musk and sweat drifts in the air leaving an enchantment over the two as they strip off the rest of their clothes. Their breathing in sync while touching each other, savoring each feeling as each moment goes by. Neither would want to forget this night at all.

 

Loving the redness on Joey’s cheek as he shyly tries to shy away from him, Valon stops him. He gives a smile and leans to kiss his neck making Joey to calm down a little. He slowly trails down leaving butterfly kisses and small nips down the blond’s chest. He glances up from time to time making sure how far Joey is willing to go. He pauses waiting for the blond to nod or moan for him to continue. His hands trails up and down his sides before going to the harden arousal causing Joey to cry out.

 

Joey moans feeling Valon stop at his belly button and kisses the area. He lets a couple of giggles as the man blows hot breath on the sensitive area. He knows Valon is waiting for him to give a signal. His head throws back and nearly howls out when suddenly a hot mouth is on his hard cock already leaking pre-cum. Long fingers touches his balls with an experience hand. Just this starts bring him closer to the edge. He close his eyes arching his back up and hips only to be pin down. Heat bubbles in the bit of his stomach. He could feel teeth scrape him obviously teasing him. He growls feeling the smirk on the Aussie’s lips making his blood boil with need.

 

“Valon, god damn it! Just fuck me already!” Joey cries his hear nearly stops feeling Valon’s chuckle vibrate around him making him grow harder.

 

Valon looks up with a smug smile on his lips, eyes darken with desire. He purrs watching the blush flush the tan cheeks, “You are such an impatient wolf. “

  
Joey scowls feeling a whine pass his lips. He wants no needs Valon inside of him. Have him bring him to the edge of ecstasy knowing he’s finally at home. He must have gotten lost in his thoughts because one minute he’s on his back the next he’s on his stomach with his ass in the air. He shivers feeling the heat sear through him even more. He close his eyes feeling Valon near his entrance.  
  
“You want this,” Valon growls in his ear making him quiver and whimper pressing back into the hardness.  
  
His wolf comes up whining to be taken at last. Valon continues his voice deeper and huskier almost making him come, “I want you to scream as you as you want.”

 

Valon reach over to the draw spotting the lube and puts a generous amount on his hand. His warm breath now on the back of the blond’s neck making him trembles and whines. Desire and heat goes through the blond as the images of Valon lathering the lube on his harden cock.

 

Chuckling rather softly, Valon lightly touches the lower back making the blond squeak and nearly flop on the bed. He really needs to look into more of the werewolf legend later on to see what their lives would be after this night. He pushes the thought away enjoying the sight of Joey moaning and whimpering under his touch. He prods his fingers near the opening. He lightly touches and puts more pressure making Joey growl with need. He notices for a moment the blond’s eyes are no longer the brown color but the amberish hue tint to them. He inserts a digit within feeling the warm muscles clenching making him groan himself. ‘Tight,’ his mind whispers coyly. ‘But not for long though, my little wolf.’

 

Valon ignores the voice thinking of the little tidbits he picked up over the years about the blond’s past but not enough. His eyes find the faint scars down the slim back that tells a story of abuse. He knows the signs of such since he gone though it himself. He kisses the small of the back hearing Joey’s breath hitch while vowing to never let anyone to harm Joey. He gets broken out of his thoughts by a loud scream almost bordering on a howl. A smile tugs at the sound. He thrust his finger in the same angle only to get the same time of scream. Feeling that Joey been prepared enough, Valon growls softly wanting to be sure this is what Joey wants, “I can stop here if you want.”  
  
“No, fucked now.” Joey growls rather more wolf-like making Valon to have his heart racing in anticipation sensing a challenge setting.  
  
Valon laughs out loud before thrusting in the blond where both of them moan. Sensations of pleasure, love and tenderness passes through them with each thrust and touches as soft words goes between the two lovers Valon starts slowly until Valon arches back making Valon gasp going in deeper. Seeing this as a signal for the blond wants him to go faster he does. With each thrust he heard whimpers and moan passing Joey’s lips. His hand finds the erected cock pumping it with the rhythm set making Joey nearly sag with relief.

* * *

 

“Damn it,” Valon growls feeling heat and almost ready to come.

Joey hums already smelling Valon is about to climax and so is he. He whines yelping out, “I won’t last much longer.”  
  
“Go ahead and I’ll catching as you fall,” Valon promises.

Joey came screaming loudly, splattering the bed sheets with his semen. Valon soon follows unable to pull out. He collapse on top of the worn-out blond who breaths hard trying to catch his breath. His to drift close as Valon pulls him in his arms. They didn’t bother grabbing the blanket to cover them.

“Love ya, Valon,” Joey said sleepily.

“I love you to,” Valon returns kissing the blond’s temple and close his own eyes feeling worn out. They soon drift off to sleep with smiles on their lips. No one even bother to disturb the sleeping lovers.


End file.
